The Rescuers (DANNY PHANTOM STYLE)
by mikaela2015
Summary: When the Rescue Aid Society receives a message from a little girl named Danielle for help, they send Sam Manson and Danny Fenton to work together to find her and rescue her from an evil ghost named Penelope Spectra and her assistant Bertrand who are using her to try and recover a very rare gem. (I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THE RESCUERS. THEY BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN AND DISNEY)
1. Rescue Aid Society

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey guys! Well here is another Disney / Danny Phantom crossover film as requested by .71. The Rescuers!**

 **Dani isn't half ghost in this story. Enjoy!**

It was late on a stormy night. In a place known as Devil's Bayou, there was an old paddle steamer boat on the river. The door opened and a little girl with black ebony hair and blue eyes walked out holding a teddy bear in her hand. She wore red shorts, a blue hoodie and a red beanie with red converse shoes. She looked behind her to make sure no-one was watching her and continued to head for the back of the boat.

Two ghost crocodiles chained to the boat noticed the girl and grinned as they watched her walk to the back of the boat and stood at the rail. She looked around to make sure no-one was watching her once more and then dropped a glass bottle with a note inside into the water and watched as it started floating away down the river.

 _ **MIKAELA2015 PRESENTS…..**_

 _ **THE RESCUERS (DANNY PHANTOM STYLE)**_

The bottle floated down with the current and out into the ocean and continued to float as it was swished and swayed by the strong waves, thunderous storms and ships crossing over until finally it was washed up on the shore of a beach at a town called Amity Park where a ghost named Desiree and a human named Kya Ishyama had discovered it.

* * *

The next morning a lot of ghosts and humans from around the world and the Ghost Zone were gathering at a building where the Rescue Aid Society for an emergency meeting had been called by the head of the society Mr Edward Lancer. The Rescue Aid Society was an agency dedicated to rescuing and saving children all over the world.

Outside the meeting room a 20 year old boy was sweeping the floor. He had black hair and blue eyes and he wore a red and white shirt with jeans and red converse shoes. He noticed a cobweb at a corner of a building and suddenly changed into a ghost form and flew up to clean it up. In his ghost form he had snow white hair, glowing green eyes and wore a black and white jump suit.

His name was Danny Fenton and he was a half-ghost and he worked at the Rescue Aid Society as a janitor. He did try to become an agent of the society but unfortunately had been unsuccessful since some of the other agents had believed that since he was half-ghost he wouldn't be able to control his powers properly into the field.

"Good morning Daniel" An Observant ghost greeted Danny. Danny smiled and greeted back, "Good morning"

As more people and ghosts entered they all greeted Danny and took their seats in the meeting hall. Mr Lancer waited until everyone was seated as he stood at the podium and then began, "This emergency meeting of the International Rescue Aid Society is now in session. Now you have all been summoned from all corners of the globe and the Ghost Zone because we have reason to believe that someone is in distress. As you know our society has never failed to answer a call for help"

Everyone applauded. Mr Lancer then said, "Now please rise and place hands on our hearts or cores"

Everyone stood and did as the music began to play and then everyone in the room began singing the Rescue Aid Society oath.

 **ALL**

 _R-E-S-C-U-E_

 _Rescue Aid Society_

 _Heads held high, touch the sky_

 _You mean everything to me_

 _In a fix, in a bind_

 _Call on us anytime_

 _We'll appear from nowhere_

 _Mighty are we_

 _R-E-S-C-U-E_

 _Rescue Aid Society_

 _Honesty, loyalty_

 _We pledge to thee_

 _R-E-S-C-U-E_

 _Rescue Aid Society_

Outside the meeting room Danny was singing along with the song as well.

 _Heads held high, touch the sky_

 _You mean everything to me_

 _In a jam, in a scrape_

 _And you think, "no escape"_

A 20 year old woman wearing a black shirt with a purple oval, a black skirt with green leggings and black boots that went up to her knees and a purple jacket then came up to the door. She had short black hair and purple eyes and wore purple lipstick. Her name was Samantha Manson or Sam as she preferred to be called and she was an agent of the Rescue Aid Society. She smiled at Danny for a moment since the two of them were friends and had known each other since high school and he smiled back and then entered the meeting hall and stood at an empty seat as she sung the final words to the oath. Sam was the only agent in the society who believed in Danny and thought he belonged in the society and not just as a janitor.

 _Do not fear, we'll be here_

 _Courageous are we_

 _R-E-S-C-U-E_

 _Rescue Aid Society_

 _Heads held high, touch the sky_

 _Our hearts we pledge to thee_

Everyone sat back down as Mr Lancer called out, "Daniel bring in the bottle and bring the message out if you would please"

He then sighed in annoyance as he added, "And please try not to break something this time"

Danny entered the room with the bottle that was found in the morning. He phased his hand inside the bottle and pulled out the message and handed it to Mr Lancer as he said, "It wasn't my fault last time sir. It was an accident"

Sam couldn't help but quietly laugh at Mr Lancer and Danny. Mr Lancer read the top of the letter aloud, "To Amity Park Orphanage….um….I'm…."

He furrowed his eyes trying to read the writing but some of it was blurred due to some water managed to get into the bottle. He said, "I can't seem to make it out"

"Let me try Mr Lancer" Sam said as she grabbed the letter and started reading it, "I am in te….terrible trouble. Some of it has been watered out but the last part says please help. Danielle"

"Hmmm….Amity Park Orphanage? Well….it's not much to go on" Mr Lancer said, returning to the podium.

"Oh that poor little girl. Judging by the letter she's in desperate need of help" Sam said feeling concerned about Danielle. "Mr Lancer let me have this assignment. I'm ready for this"

"Uh well…I don't know….you haven't had any before….well I guess….okay Miss Manson you may have this assignment" Mr Lancer agreed seeing the determination in her eyes.

Danny heard everything and then said, "Uh Mr Lancer maybe Sam shouldn't go…well alone I mean. Some of these missions are dangerous and anything could happen to her"

Sam at first was annoyed that he had said she couldn't handle an assignment alone but it changed to a smile that someone at least cared for her safety. Mr Lancer then said, "Thank for interrupting me Mr Fenton but as I was going to say that I want you to select a co-agent to go with you. Who shall volunteer?"

Thousands of hands both ghosts and humans had raised up to volunteer to be Sam's co-agent. She knew all these people had experience but she wanted to work with someone she knew and so she looked at Danny and said, "I choose Danny Fenton to be my co-agent for this mission"

Danny almost fell backwards when she said that and then stuttered nervously, "Uh Sam I k-know w-we're friends and all b-but I'm not even an agent. I-I'm just a janitor. Maybe you should pick someone else"

"Danny I want to do this with you. We'll be a great team and plus we know each other better. Please Danny do this with me" Sam pleaded. "This is your chance to prove that I know you belong here at the agency as more than a janitor"

"Miss Manson are you sure you want Mr Fenton?" Mr Lancer asked.

"I am absolutely sure. Just give him a chance" Sam insisted.

"Oh very well" Mr Lancer agreed. "He can be your co-agent but he better not screw this opportunity up"

"I won't sir. Count on it" Danny said determined now to prove Mr Lancer wrong.


	2. Amity Park Orphanage

It was late at night and pouring rain. Danny and Sam got off the bus and stood on the side of the street. Danny wore a red rain jacket while Sam wore her purple one. Sam placed an umbrella over their heads to keep them from getting wet as Danny read the address for the Amity Park Orphanage on the map.

"Here it is. If we take the short cut through the Amity Park Zoo, it's just across the street from there" Danny said.

They walked through the entrance of the open park zoo but couldn't seem to find the exit gate. Sam then suggested, "Maybe we should go back and go another way"

"Hang on I'm sure there's an exit here somewhere" Danny said as he lit his hand with ecto energy to light up the darkness of the place. "You wait here Sam and I'll be right back"

Danny then went down a path and for a few moments there was nothing but silence until suddenly the sound of a lion roared and Danny shouted as he ran back and almost tripped over his own feet as he stopped by Sam and panted in fright.

"Are you okay Danny?" Sam asked.

"Uh…yeah I'm fine. Um….Let's just take the normal way" Danny answered as they walked out of the zoo.

"What did you do to make that lion roar?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. He's just a grumpy old lion I guess" Danny answered.

Sam laughed a little and said, "Well wouldn't you be after being woken up in the middle of the night?"

Danny gave her an annoyed look but it only made her laugh again. On the way to the orphanage Sam asked, "So how have you been? I know we haven't hung out in a while"

"I've been fine. Just busy being the janitor and such" Danny answered. He then asked, "And you? You're still an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian right?"

"Oh you know it" Sam answered. "That's never gonna change. I still have my own way of doing things"

Danny smiled and they continued talking as they headed down the street. It wasn't long until they had finally arrived at the Amity Park Orphanage. They knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a 20 year old woman with blonde hair, wearing a white shirt with orange pants and orange flats.

"Yes can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Hi. I'm Danny Fenton and this is Sam Manson" Danny introduced themselves. "Rescue Aid Society. We contacted you today about a girl named Dani?"

"Oh yes. I'm Star an assistant here" The woman said. "Come on in and I'll take you up to where Dani used to sleep"

Danny and Sam followed Star upstairs to a large room filled with beds. Star said, "This is where all the girls slept including Dani. Poor little girl. We're holding her things until further notice"

"Um speaking of Dani do you know what happened to her?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely. The poor girl ran away" Star answered as she sat down on Dani's bed.

Danny and Sam sat down on a couple of chairs as Danny asked, "When was the last time you saw Dani? Was there anything unusual going on?"

"Hmmm let me see…last time I saw her was three months ago" Star answered and she remembered the last time she saw Dani. "She was sitting right here on this bed really upset…"

 _FLASHBACK THREE MONTHS AGO_

 _Star walked into the girl's dormitory and saw a 10 year old girl with black ebony hair and blue eyes holding a teddy bear in her hand. She wore red shorts, a blue hoodie and a red beanie with red converse shoes._

 _Star sat next to the little girl and saw the tears falling down her face and asked, "What's wrong Dani sweetie?"_

" _Nothing" Dani answered sadly._

" _Oh come on. You can't hide anything from me. Now what's wrong?" Star asked again as she held Dani's hand in comfort._

" _Well it was adoption day today and a couple came in and looked at me, at first I thought they were going to adopt me, but they chose the little girl next to me" Dani answered sadly. "She was prettier than me"_

 _Star frowned and said, "Oh Dani you know that's not true. You are very pretty and you are also very special"_

" _No I'm not" Dani said as she got up and walked over to the open window. Star walked up beside her and said, "Someday a couple is going to come in and are going to be looking for a very pretty and special little girl just like you"_

" _Really?" Dani asked as she smiled a little feeling better._

 _Star smiled back and said, "Absolutely but you too have to believe it and keep hold of faith"_

 _Star then noticed a blue bird outside and said, "You see that blue bird?"_

 _Dani nodded as she noticed it and Star continued, "Faith is a blue bird. You see it from afar. It's for real and as sure as the first evening star"_

 _Dani and Star looked up at the glimmering star in the sky showing it was almost night as she continued, "You can't touch it, buy it or wrap it up tight but it's there just the same making things turn out right"_

 _Dani smiled and picked up her teddy and she said, "I hope whoever adopts me will adopt teddy too"_

 _Star giggled and said, "Oh I'm sure they'll love him. He doesn't eat much"_

 _Dani giggled and then said, "Thanks Star"_

 _Star gave Dani a hug and said, "You're very welcome dear. Now we better get downstairs. It's almost time for dinner"_

 _Dani smiled and followed behind Star feeling better than ever._

"She seemed very happy after that, but the next thing I heard the next day after doing some grocery shopping Dani was gone" Star finished.

"What about the police? Aren't they still looking for her?" Danny asked.

"No. I'm afraid they gave up weeks ago. That's why I was relieved to hear from you guys" Star answered. "I know you guys won't give up"

"Poor little girl but….it doesn't make sense that she would run away" Sam said. "Star are you sure there wasn't anything else? Anything about Dani before she disappeared?"

Star thought about it and then said as she remembered something, "Well….come to think about it there was something….but Dani was smart enough not to trust strangers…she wouldn't have gotten involved with her"

"With who?" Danny asked.

"Oh this one time some weird peppy ghost lady tried to give her ride a few days before she disappeared, but Dani refused and I know Dani wouldn't get involved with that woman or her partner" Star answered.

"Who are they Star?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure myself but I do know the woman's name is Penelope Spectra and she and her partner run a pawn shop and therapy place down the street" Star answered. She then asked, "You don't think this woman had anything to do with Dani's disappearance?"

"Now that we think about it, maybe" Danny answered. "We're gonna go down there and investigate"

Star nodded and said, "Please help Dani"

"We won't let you down Star" Sam said and then she and Danny left the orphanage heading for this Spectra's shop.


	3. Investigating the Pawn Shop

It was now late at night and they had arrived at Spectra's Pawn Shop. Danny changed into his ghost form and phased both him and Sam inside invisibly. They looked around the shop and then phased through the cage gate into the main office. Danny dropped the invisibility and they began to look around quietly in case Spectra was around.

Danny noticed on the ground a receipt for a clothes department store and picked it up and read some of the items on it and whispered, "Looks like this Penelope Spectra has been buying several clothes for a little girl. Socks, pyjamas, shirts, pants and everything"

Sam then noticed a children's book on the desk and opened it up to find that it belonged to Dani and said, "Danny. I found Dani's book"

Danny looked at the book and said, "That means Dani is here somewhere or…she was here. Which means Spectra definitely has something to do with her going missing"

Suddenly the phone rang and they could hear someone coming. Danny quickly grabbed Sam's hand and turned them both invisible and stood against the wall as a ghost woman with red hair sticking up and wearing a red business jacket and skirt entered the room.

The ghost woman was Penelope Spectra herself and she muttered in annoyance as she picked up the phone, "Who could be ringing at this time of night?"

She answered it and said, "Penelope Spectra's Pawn Shop and Therapist"

She suddenly smiled as she heard the person over the phone speak and said in excitement, "Bertrand! Don't tell me Bertrand! Let me guess! You found it! You found the diamond!"

Her smiled changed into a frown as Bertrand spoke over the phone and she hissed in anger, "Give you more time?! But….you have been down there for three months?! What is taking so long?!"

Bertrand spoke again and her anger grew as she shouted, "You caught Dani sending messages in bottles?! You idiot! Can't you control a little girl?! SHUT UP! I'm taking the next flight down to Devil's Bayou and believe me, I'll handle the brat better than you have!"

She slammed the phone down and left the office after placing a suitcase down on the desk. Sam then whispered, "She does have Dani. We have to get to Devil's Bayou"

Spectra came back and stuffed the suitcase full of clothes and other items before putting on a coat and flew outside heading for the airport. Danny picked up Sam and flew out of the store and landed on the street as he dropped the invisibility.

"We'll head home, pack some stuff and then we'll get a flight in the morning for Devil's Bayou" Danny said.


	4. Flight To Devil's Bayou

At the regional airport Danny and Sam had arrived to catch a flight to Devil's Bayou. As they hurried along Danny asked, "Are you sure I can't just fly us there Sam?"

"Danny Devil's Bayou is a two day flight and even you have your limits" Sam pointed out.

They went up to the roof where their flight was waiting. They went inside the building with a company name Ghost Express Flights. Danny and Sam placed their bags down and then Danny looked up at the flight schedules and noticed the next flight was at 6:45 am, however it was already 7:00 am.

"Oh great! We missed the flight" Danny sighed.

"Relax Danny, flights are never on time anyway" Sam said.

Suddenly on the radio a pilot called out, "Ghost Express Flight 13 to tower. Somebody answer down there!"

Danny went up to the radio and responded, "Uh hello?"

"Where have you been knucklehead?! Am I clear to land?" The pilot asked.

Danny looked out the window and saw the runway and said, "Uh I guess. You have the clearance to land"

"Well it's about time bud" The pilot responded.

"Here he comes" Sam said.

Danny walked up to the window and watched as a glowing helicopter was being flown by a green skinned ghost **(A/N The same ghost who flew the jet from the episode Maternal Instincts)** and was heading for the runway. Danny suddenly cringed as he landed the helicopter and a huge screeching noise came from the bottom legs of the copter as they scraped against the runway before the pilot pulled it to a stop.

Danny and Sam came outside as the pilot exited the copter and dusted himself off cheerfully. Danny then asked, "Are you hurt dude?"

"Nope. That was one of my better landing bud" The pilot answered.

Danny rolled his eyes at that and whispered to Sam however the pilot overheard him, "Uh Sam maybe we're better off if I just flew us there. Let's play it safe"

"You fly there? Safe?! Now see here buster I'm the best pilot you'll ever have to take you to Devil's Bayou" The pilot said offended.

"I gotta admit you did land the plane and you seem to know what you're doing" Sam said.

The pilot smiled and said, "Thanks and the name is Jake little lady. Well I'll just refuel the copter and we take off in ten minutes"

True to Jake's word he had refuelled the copter and Danny and Sam had now boarded the copter with their bags and had sat down in the back seats while Jake sat in the front ready to fly the copter. Jake then announced, "Welcome aboard Ghost Express Airlines. Fasten your seatbelts and no smoking during the flight"

Danny and Sam buckled up and then Jake said, "Okay ghost boy, read the check list for me please"

"Uh okay sure" Danny said as he pulled out the checklist and began reading, "Uh controls in order?"

The pilot switched them all on and said, "Check"

Danny then asked, "Copter is fuelled?"

"Check" Jake said. Danny then asked, "Emergency landing supplies?"

"Double check" Jake answered as the finalised the controls.

Danny then got nervous as he read the last part on the checklist, "If at first you don't succeed; try, try again"

"And here we go" Jake announced as the blades of the copter started spinning faster and faster and before they knew it, they were off in the air and on their way to Devil's Bayou….however the copter started to do a nose dive down towards the street and although Sam laughed Danny continued to look on in fear as Jake pulled up the control stick and started heading back above the city.

Sam laughed a little at Danny's scared face and said, "Relax Danny. It's over"

Danny sighed in relief and they both watched as Amity Park became smaller and smaller in the distance. As the flight continued Sam and Danny continued to talk to each other and look at the fantastic views.

"Sam…uh….thanks for….thanks for convincing Lancer to give me a chance" Danny said. "It's just…why me?"

Sam smiled and said, "Because I saw something in you that none of the other agents could see. You have the heart and the makings of a hero"

Danny blushed a little and smiled at his friend. As their flight continued into the night Sam yawned and fell asleep on Danny's shoulder. Danny blushed but continued to smile and just laid his head down next to her and fell asleep as well.

Jake smirked as he saw them through the mirror and whispered, "Lovebirds"


	5. An Escape Attempt PART 1

The full moon shone brightly over the eerie scene of Devil's Bayou. On the old paddle steamer boat, Danielle snuck out the front door as quietly as she could, holding her teddy bear in her arms and walked down the ramp onto the land.

She looked around making sure the coast was clear and then started heading off into woods surrounding the river around them. It wasn't long however when all the lights of the boat came on and Spectra's voice could be heard, "Danielle! Dani! Danielle answer me!"

Danielle gasped and started to run faster through the shallow water and further into the woods, hoping to get as far away as she could.

Spectra came out the front door with two ghostly crocodiles by her side and called out, "BERTRAND! GET DOWN HERE!"

"What's going on Spectra?" A short human like ghost with a moustache and wearing a business suit called out as he stepped out onto the balcony.

"That little brat has escaped again!" Spectra answered before turning to her pets. "Now my darling pets. Dear Bruce and Spiro, bring her back boys"

Both crocodiles smirked and walked down the ramp and swam into the water, beginning their pursuit of the little girl. Spectra got on her jet ski and although it took a moment to get it started, she finally got it to work and called out, "Send up the fireworks and light up the swamp!"

She then took off to begin her search for Dani. Bertrand went down into the basement of the boat and immediately lit up the sky with fireworks.

Meanwhile Danny and Sam had just woken up when Jack announced, "We'll be landing in Devil's Bayou in just a moment folks"

Suddenly a firework hit one of the propellers on the top of the helicopter and set in on fire. Jake then shouted, "QUICK EVERYONE BAIL OUT NOW!"

They all jumped out of the helicopter immediately as it exploded into pieces of metal and ectoplasm, Danny changed into his ghost form and grabbed Sam and formed a shield around them all protecting them from the bits of debris of the helicopter as they floated down.

Down at the swamp in a house where a ghost couple named Kitty and Johnny 13 lived, they both heard the noise of the fireworks and looked up in the sky to see Danny, Sam and Jake floating down towards them.

"Hey isn't that Jake?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah" Johnny 13 answered. "Looks like another one of his helicopters got destroyed"

He then commanded, "SHADOW PROTECT THE HOUSE!"

His partner Shadow appeared from beneath them and made his body huge enough to be like a dome shield and protected the house from some of the falling debris. Once it was over, Shadow came back down and Johnny commented, "Awesome Shadow. You're getting stronger every time"

"Look out below!" Danny called down and all three of them landed as well as they're luggage which surprisingly survived landed near them, clothes shattered everywhere.

Kitty and Johnny walked up to them and Kitty asked, "Oh my goodness! Are you all okay?"

"We're fine thank you" Danny said as he changed back into his human form.

"Here Shadow and I will help you grab all your stuff" Kitty said as she and Shadow immediately got to work.

Johnny handed Danny a drink and said, "Here have a drink of my own Ghost Zone specialty"

Danny shrugged and had a sip of it, his eyes widened and he immediately coughed making Johnny laugh a little bit. He then asked, "So where you both from anyway?"

"We're….from….Amity Park" Danny coughed out, still a little taken back by the drink he was given.

"Okay well I'm heading off. I ain't gonna hang around this creepy place any longer and since I have no helicopter, I'll have to go to the nearest airfield and make a new one" Jake said.

He began to fly but his eyes widened at the sight of Spectra coming and before he could react, he was sucked inside the pipe of her jet ski. He screamed as he was blasted out the other end, completely covered in soot.

"HOLY SMOKE! WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING LADY!" Jake shouted and continued to fly, coughing all the way.


	6. An Escape Attempt PART 2

Dani hid amongst the reeds as she saw Spectra coming. Spectra stopped and looked amongst the reeds, she lit her hand with ecto energy and shined it around, when she couldn't see Dani she stopped and continued her search away from the area.

Danielle then continued to run, unaware that she had been spotted by Spectra's ghostly crocodiles and they both began to swim after her.

Sam, Danny, Kitty and Johnny all heard the sound of Spectra's Jet Ski and looked from the reeds to see her looking around the area.

"It's Spectra" Sam whispered.

"Oh we know her alright. That woman is so horrible, I'd like to make her disappear with my own kiss if only it didn't just work on men" Kitty said in anger towards Spectra.

"Tell me about it. Us who live around here would like to run her clean out of here" Johnny said, agreeing with his girlfriend.

"She lives around here?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. She owns an old paddle steamer boat not far from here and has been down here more frequently in the past three months and that's when we noticed the little girl they had" Johnny answered.

"Little girl?" Sam asked. She pulled out a picture of Danielle they had gotten off Star before leaving Amity Park and showed it to both Kitty and Johnny and asked, "Is this that little girl?"

Both Kitty and Johnny looked at it and Kitty answered, "Yes that's her. We knew she couldn't be their child since she had always been trying to run away from them"

"That's because she was kidnapped by these people and that's why we're here. To help Danielle and get her back to Amity Park" Sam said.

Kitty suddenly heard something and whispered, "Sshh! someone's coming"

They walked over to the bushes near Johnny and Kitty's home and peaked to see Spectra's crocodiles, one of them was holding Danielle by her shirt and the other one was holding her teddy bear in his mouth.

"Why did you two always have to spoil everything?" Dani said frowning at them. "And Spiro, don't you dare get my teddy bear wet"

The two crocodiles then began their swim back to the boat, keeping Dani's head above the water as they swam.

"Looks like she tried to run away again" Kitty said looking sadly at Danielle.

"We have to follow them" Danny said.

"Cujo will show you where to go" Kitty said before whistling.

Suddenly a small green ghost puppy appeared barking a little bit before calming down. Kitty then said to the small puppy, "Okay Cujo. Take these two to Spectra's place and stay invisible"

Cujo barked in response, Kitty then attached a lead to Cujo's collar before handing it to Danny. Danny then picked up Sam bridal style while changing into his ghost form and grabbing his backpack, full of gadgets.

"Send Cujo back once you need help and I'll round up all our friends and neighbours to be ready" Kitty said.

"Thanks for all your help" Danny said.

Sam held onto Danny as he and Cujo took to the air and turned invisible and began to follow behind the crocs and Danielle at fast pace. They continued along the river for several minutes and then stopped as they saw them heading for the boat.

They landed at the woods near the boat and hid amongst the trees. Sam bent down and patted Cujo on the head and said, "Well done Cujo. You wait here for us"

Cujo nodded and then laid down to take a rest. Danny and Sam watched as Bertrand was laughing as they took Danielle inside the boat.

"We have to get in there without being noticed too much" Sam said.

"I have an idea. Not only will we go invisible but small as well" Danny said as went through his backpack. He pulled out a medium sized looking gun and said, "This was my dad's invention called the Fenton Crammer. It'll shrink anything to the size of a mouse"

"The Fenton Crammer? Why not call it the Spectre Shrinker?" Sam asked not really liking the name of the gadget.

"Apparently he thought that's what people expected him to call it" Danny answered. "I also added an extra feature to it after a mishap when I was fourteen, I have a control on my watch which will make the gun shrink itself to our size so I can use it to change us back to normal. There's only one problem I couldn't fix of it, once we shrunk the only powers I'll be able to use is invisibility and flight. My other powers won't work"

"Let's do this then" Sam said.

Danny nodded and blasted Sam first and then himself. Once they were shrunk down, he pressed a button on his watch and the gun shrunk and he placed it back in his backpack.

He picked up Sam and they flew inside the boat and hid underneath a table nearby and watched as Bertrand smirked down at Danielle and said, "So you tried to run away again huh? Well looks like it didn't work"

"Put me down Bruce!" Dani demanded and then Bruce dropped her while Spiro dropped her teddy bear to the ground.

"Nice work boys" Bertrand said to the crocodiles, only to get scared as they started growling at him.

Dani picked up her teddy bear and hugged it close to her. Bertrand groaned at the sight and said as he walked up to her and said, "All you ever care about is that stupid old bear. Now you listen to me young lady, you better behave yourself or I'll just let these crocs have your little toy"

"No you won't! Besides I'm not scared of you or them unlike you are, you big chicken!" Dani snapped at him.

"March right back up to that room and stay there" Bertrand ordered.

Danielle said nothing and just walked upstairs to her room.


	7. Spectre's New Plan

Spectre continued to look through the swamp but then heard the sound of more fireworks, she looked up to see a message in the sky from Bertrand, "GOT GIRL"

She immediately turned around and parked the jet ski at the side of the boat and entered the main room in anger as she sneered at Bertrand, "Where is she? Where is that little brat?"

"I sent her up to her room boss" Bertrand answered.

"Why did you let her escape?! What is your alibi this time nitwit?!" Spectre snapped as she sat down on the couch.

"Well don't blame me! Those leather headed lizards of yours are supposed to be guarding the island, so it was them who let her get away" Bertrand retorted.

"Ha!" Spectre scoffed. She then turned to the two alligators and smiled sweetly at them as she hugged them, "My precious pets. You both did a great job and catching that ungrateful little brat"

Danny and Sam continued to listen as they continue to hide under the desk as Bertrand said, "You know it was your idea to use a little girl for this"

"Have you forgotten why we need that brat in the first place?" Spectre reminded.

Bertrand sighed and answered, "Yeah I know, I know. She's the only one out of both of us who can fit down in the hole entrance and not to mention, the only one who can go down there without being hurt by the ectoradium rocks"

"Yes. So why hasn't she been able to find my diamond?" Spectre sighed sadly.

"I don't know" Bertrand said as he went over to the desk and picked up a handful of gems and jewellery and said, "But take a look at these beauties she bought back up from the cave. I bet they'll sell for quite a bit of money"

Spectre however frowned and blasted the gems and jewellery out of his hands. Sam whispered, "She's insane. Utterly mad"

Spectre growled in determination, "I _want that diamond!_ I've got to have the Devil's Eye! You didn't leave that girl in the cave long enough"

"She won't take orders and the water was rising and the tide was coming in and all she did down was fuss about her teddy bear getting wet" Bertrand retorted with slight agitation.

Spectre merely smiled and said, "Bertrand, unlike me you don't have a way with children. You must gain their confidence, make them like you"

"Oh. So how do you do that?" Bertrand asked.

"YOU FORCE THEM TO LIKE YOU IDIOT!" Spectre shouted and Bertrand dodged out of the way of her ecto-blast.

Spectre calmed down and said, "At the next low-tide, I'm going to put Danielle down there myself and keep her down there until she finds it and it is as simple as that"

"Okay, well you're the boss" Bertrand said. He then asked hopefully, "So you up for a cappuccino?

Spectre smiled and followed Bertrand to the kitchen as she said, "Oh that's a marvellous idea. Bruce and Spiro, go to your posts outside"

Sam whispered, "So that's why those two took Danielle. All for a diamond"

"We can't let them use Danielle like this any longer. We're gonna have to get her out of here tonight" Danny said and they were just about to leave when they jumped back at the sight of Bruce and Spiro coming their way.


	8. Danny and Sam VS Bruce and Spiro

Sam whispered, "So that's why those two took Danielle. All for a diamond"

"We can't let them use Danielle like this any longer. We're gonna have to get her out of here tonight" Danny said and they were just about to leave when they jumped back at the sight of Bruce and Spiro coming their way.

Bruce and Spiro were about to head back outside, when suddenly they both stopped and smelled something. Danny's eyes widened and whispered, "Oh no! Sam are you wearing any perfume at all?"

Sam eyes widened and all she did was nod, indicating she was in fact wearing a little bit of perfume. Bruce and Spiro smirked as they turned their heads and could smell where it was coming from, Spiro walked right up to the drawers and stuck his mouth underneath and grabbed Danny by the collar of his jumpsuit and pulled him right out.

"On second thought, maybe the Fenton Crammer wasn't such a good idea!" Danny shouted as punched Spiro's nose, forcing the ghost alligator to let him go.

Danny immediately flew up to the curtain and grabbed onto it, but Spiro and Bruce snagged the end of the curtain with their mouths and ripped the curtain off the wall and dragged Danny back down. The two ghost alligators and Danny rumbled under the curtain.

Sam gasped and ran underneath as she shouted, "LET GO YOU…YOU REPTILLIAN JERKS!"

She pulled Danny out of the curtain and Danny immediately took Sam's hand and flew her towards the organ and flew inside one of the pipes. Danny panted as he looked through the hole, he jumped back and held Sam close as Bruce peeked inside to see if they were there.

As soon as Bruce's eye left the hole, Sam and Danny sighed quietly in relief but their relief was cut short when Bruce pressed down on one of the organ keys and the force of the air coming from the pipe sent them both flying straight up and floating above the pipe.

Spiro ran up the stairs and snapped his jaws to grab them, but missed as they landed in separate pipes. Bruce began to play other notes on the organ, Danny tried to hold onto the edge of the organ but was forced out once again and quickly jumped into another pipe before Spiro could catch him.

Bruce continued to play random notes to hopefully spring the two out of the organ, Spectra was trying to read a map in her room but frowned as she heard the sound of the organ playing. She immediately got up and started heading for the main room.

Bruce slammed hard on the keys, sending Danny straight out of the organ pipe and Bruce expertly caught Danny within his mouth. Sam gasped but before Bruce could swallow Danny, Spectra entered the room.

"BRUCE, SPIRO STOP THAT INFERNAL RACKET AND I MEAN NOW!" Spectra shouted as she whacked Bruce on the head with a broom, causing him to drop Danny from his mouth.

As soon as Spectra saw Danny, she mistakenly thought he was a mouse and started screaming as she jumped on a chair in fright, "ARGHHHH! BERTRAND A MOUSE! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!"

Bertrand grabbed the broom and started chasing after Danny with it, Danny dodged and flew right over to Sam and grabbed her. Spectra then screamed, "ARGHHHH! THERE'S TWO OF THEM AND THEY'RE GHOST MICE! KILL THEM!"

Bertrand immediately began to send ecto-blasts at them, Spectra suddenly began to shoot ecto-blasts of her own. Bruce, Spiro and Bertrand jumped out of the way as they were almost hit by the blasts.

Danny turned himself and Sam invisible and flew right outside and stood in the woods. Danny pulled out the Fenton Crammer and put himself and Sam back to normal and Danny changed into his human form.

"Are you okay Sam?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. That woman is absolutely mad!" Sam said.

"You're right about that" Danny agreed.

Sam looked up at the window where Dani's bedroom was and said, "We have to get Danielle out of there. The poor girl, she must be so scared"


	9. A New Escape Plan

Dani had just finished putting her pyjamas on when she suddenly heard, "Danielle dear! Auntie Spectra wants to talk to you"

Danielle grabbed her teddy and began to head to Spectra's room.

She knocked on the door and she heard Spectra say sweetly, "Come in my dear"

Dani opened the door and asked, "You wanted to see me ma 'me?"

"Yes, don't be shy just come in. I just want to talk to you" Spectra answered and gestured her to come inside.

Dani walked inside the room and then Spectra said, "Oh don't worry, I'm no longer mad that you tried to run away again. I'm gonna let bygones be bygones. Now do you know what would make Auntie Spectra very happy?"

"Yes. You want me to find that diamond down in the cave" Dani answered looking down.

"That's right dear" Spectra said with a sweet smile.

"But I tried as hard I could. Honestly I did" Dani said.

"Of course you have but we must try harder mustn't we?" Spectra said.

Dani then had the courage to ask, "And then will you please take me back to the orphanage? Like you promised?"

"Danielle don't you like it here? A big beautiful boat all to yourself" Spectra asked.

"It's just that if I don't get back to the orphanage, I'll never get adopted and get my very own family" Dani said.

"Adopted? What makes you think anyone would want a little girl like you?" Spectra scoffed with a smirk.

Those words hurt Dani but she refused to cry in front of Spectra, she looked down and closed the door. She then went back upstairs but instead of going into her bedroom, she walked out onto the back balcony and looked down into the water as she let some tears of sadness fall from her eyes.

She then looked up at the night sky, Danny carried Sam as he flew invisibly and landed on the balcony. Both he and Sam could see Dani wiping the tears from her eyes as she then saw the same star shining brightly that Star had spoken of.

Danny and Sam looked at her sadly as she entered her room and hugged her teddy bear close. She blew the candle out and placed her teddy bear on the bed, she then kneeled down and closed her eyes and she said a prayer, "Please bless Star and everyone down at the orphanage and please let someone find my message soon"

She grabbed her bear and hugged it tight as she cried, "Don't worry teddy, we'll….be….alright"

She laid down on the bed with her head against the pillow and continued to cry. Danny dropped the invisibility and changed back into his human form as he and Sam entered the room.

Sam kneeled down to the side of the bed and shook Danielle gently as she said, "Danielle?"

Danielle looked up from her pillow and saw Danny and Sam there and said, "Yes?"

"Everything's going to be alright now. We're here to help you" Sam said as she pulled out a tissue and wiped Dani's tears away.

"Who are you guys? Where'd you come from?" Dani asked as she sat up and looked at them.

"I'm Danny and this is Sam. We're from the Rescue Aid Society in Amity Park" Danny answered. "We found the message in your bottle and we're here to rescue you"

Danielle smiled and said, "Thank goodness. My bottle worked"

"Dani I know its late but we need to escape tonight" Danny said. Sam then pointed out, "But we need to make sure those two alligators can't follow us and although I can't believe I'm saying this but we need to lock them up so far"

Dani then pointed out the window and whispered, "The elevator. It's big enough to hold them both"

Danny and Sam saw the elevator and then Danny said, "And if I place a portable ghost shield on it, it should keep them inside it"

"Yeah but then she's a ghost as well, she can fly or she might get Dani again with her jet ski" Sam pointed out.

"Well there's my spectre deflector belt" Danny suggested and then Danielle added, "And we can just take the jet ski. I've always wanted to drive it"

"We still need to stall them long enough for us all to get away" Danny said.

Dani then thought of something else and suggested, "What about Bertrand's fireworks? We can shoot them off everywhere"

"This sounds like a great plan. It has to work but we're gonna need some more help" Sam said.

"Sam's right. I'll send Cujo to get Kitty and Johnny" Danny said in agreement.

But just as he was about to, they all heard Spectra shout, "BETRAND! GET DOWN HERE!"

They heard Bertrand run down to Spectra's bedroom and then heard the door slam, but they could hear them both talking since they were speaking loudly. They could hear Spectra shouting, "High tide or not, that brat is going to find me that diamond tomorrow!"

Dani shook with fear as she whispered, "I don't want to go down into that cave again"

Sam hugged Dani and said, "It'll be alright Danielle. Now hurry and get dressed"

Cujo turned invisible in his ghost form and flew down to Cujo and said, "Cujo go get Johnny and Kitty and hurry"

Cujo barked and then immediately began to fly through the air, heading straight back to Johnny 13 and Kitty. As he flew past, he was unaware he accidentally woke up three ghost vultures who saw him as a snack opportunity and began to chase after him.

Cujo looked behind him and yelped in fright and began to speed up as fast as he could to avoid being captured by the vultures' talons. He continued to fly until he saw shelter in a small cave that had glowing green rocks.

He immediately entered it and because the cave was too small, the vultures' couldn't get inside and even though they tried, they were electrocuted by the ecto-ranium rocks, which thankfully Cujo was able to avoid touching them but the vultures' continued to try to get inside.

Cujo was glad though because he wasn't that far from Kitty and Johnny's place but he would have to wait until the coast was clear.

* * *

Meanwhile at Johnny 13's and Kitty's place, they had gathered their friends Ember, Frostbite, Nocturne and Box Ghost, they all cheered as they geared up ready for action. Shadow was even ready for action.

"Are you all ready to rescue that little girl?" Kitty asked.

They all cheered, "Sure are / Let's do it / I'm ready for anything"

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get going" Johnny said.

"Not yet. We have to wait until Danny and Sam send back Cujo for the signal" Kitty said.

"They better hurry because if they don't send Cujo back soon, they'll put that poor girl back down in the cave again" Frostbite said with concern for young Danielle.


	10. The Devil's Eye

Unfortunately since Cujo did not make it to Kitty and Johnny 13's place, Spectra and Bertrand were making Danielle go down once again into the cave.

Danny and Sam had shrunk themselves to fit into Dani's pocket, and Danny had made sure he changed into his human form since down below there were ectoranium rocks and he knew that if he touched any of the rocks in his ghost form.

It was almost high tide and Bertrand flew Danielle over to the entrance of the cave and placed her down. He then sneered at her, "Alright you little brat, now you're gonna go down in that hole and you're gonna dig until you find met that diamond and no sassing me!"

Spectra however hugged Danielle and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Now Bertrand that is no way to speak to our little Miss Danielle"

Bertrand then said as he started lowering the bucket ready for Danielle, "Okay boss"

"Now my dear, you're going to find big shiny diamond for your Aunty Spectra aren't you?" Spectra asked sweetly.

Danielle gulped as she saw the darkness of the cave and backed away nervously as she said, "Uh….well you see….my teddy doesn't like it down there. He's afraid"

"Oh poor teddy" Spectra said and then suddenly snatched the bear right out of Dani's hands. "I'll just keep him up here with me, where he'll be safe"

"Hey give back my bear!" Dani demanded but Spectra pushed her back, nearly causing her to fall down the hole, but Dani held onto the wall and she could hear the water swishing down in the cave.

Spectra's smile turned into a frown and she practically screamed in Dani's face, "You get down there and find the big diamond or you'll never see that teddy AGAIN!"

Dani nodded in fear and sat down in the bucket as she said, "Okay, okay. I'll go"

Bertrand then lowered her down until she reached the bottom of the cave. Danny and Sam climbed out of Dani's pocket and then unshrunk themselves. Sam then said, "Wow this is pretty gloomy"

"Yeah. It used to be a pirates cave" Dani said as she grabbed the lantern.

"How do you know that Dani?" Sam asked.

Dani merely pointed to her right and answered, "Him"

Sam and Danny looked and was shocked to see the skeletal remains of a pirate. Danny then said, "Okay we better hurry and look for that diamond so we can get out of here"

Suddenly the cave shook a little bit and a rumbling noise was heard. Danny then asked, "What was that?"

Dani pointed over to where a large deep hole was and answered, "It came from over there. That's where the water comes in. I really don't want to go over there"

Danny then thought of something and said, "Well if I was a pirate, that's just where I might hide the Devil's Eye. Sam come on, let's go over there and check it out"

Before Danny and Sam could start heading over there, a huge splash of water spouted out of the hole before stopping, making them all jump back. Sam then said as Danny pulled out a grappling hook gun, "We better hurry up before the tide starts coming in"

"What are you doing down there?" Dani heard Spectra call out from above.

"I'M LOOKING!" Dani called back and then Spectra shouted back, "WELL LOOK FASTER!"

Danny fired the grappling hook which attached around on a strong piece of rock on the roof and then he and Sam swung over to the over side. He threw the end of the gun to Danielle and said, "Just wait there Dani. We'll be right back"

Danny and Sam began to look around, Danny was looking over a skull when suddenly a bright flash of light appeared from inside the skull, blinding Danny for a moment.

"WOW!" Danny exclaimed.

Danny then turned to see Dani raised her lantern for a moment and then thought of something, "Hey Danielle, hold your lantern up again"

Dani did and suddenly a bright light appeared from inside the skull and Danny looked inside to see a large beautiful shining diamond. Danny then exclaimed, "This is it!"

Sam then took a look and called out to Danielle, "Dani we found it"

Dani nodded and ran back to the entrance and called out to Spectra, "Spectra, I found it!"

Spectra and Bertrand smiled in excitement. Spectra then called back, "Good girl! Good girl! Now let's get it back up here"

Danny shrunk himself and Sam again and the two of them climbed inside the skull, Danny pushed the diamond from behind while Sam pulled from the front, suddenly another gash of water sprouted from the hole, this time higher and more water came through. Danny and Sam then began pushing and pulling harder, but the diamond wouldn't fit through the eye socket.

"It won't go through! It's stuck" Sam exclaimed.

"I can't use my powers to phase it out, the ectoranium everywhere cancels my powers" Danny said.

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!" Spectra shouted impatiently.

"It's stuck tight!" Danielle called back.

"Stuck tight?! YOU GET THAT DIAMOND OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE DAYLIGHT AGAIN!" Spectra shouted.

Suddenly the cave shook once again and Dani lost her balance and fell down the hole, but luckily another gush of water sprouted and pushed her out and on the other side of the cave where Danny and Sam where.

The water started to rise. Sam then exclaimed, "We need to get out of here before we drown!"

More water sprouted from the hole, Danielle grabbed onto a rock and pleaded with Spectra, "The water's coming in fast! Please let me up!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU GET ME THAT DIAMOND!" Spectra screamed once again.

"Dani the pirate sword! Use the sword and me and Sam will push it out!" Danny said.

Dani grabbed the sword from behind her and placed the blade in the jaws of the skeleton and began pushing it up, Sam and Danny pushed the diamond as hard as they could and after a few more seconds of pushing and budging the jaws open, the diamond, Sam and Danny fell out of the skull.

Dani picked up the diamond just as more water flooded the cave and sending them all floating around the cave. Dani gasped as she saw Danny and Sam being taken by the current and heading for the whirlpool, where the hole was.

Dani forgot about her fear and swam over to them, she grabbed them in her hands and all of them were pulled into the whirlpool, the water pushed them out and Dani quickly placed Danny and Sam and the Devil's eye into the bucket before climbing in herself.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT! NOW PULL ME UP!" Dani screamed.

Danny and Sam climbed into Dani's pocket quickly as Bertrand began pulling the rope, bringing Dani back up to the surface.

As soon as they pulled Dani out, Spectra grabbed the Devil's Eye and held it in her hands and squealed in excitement, "AT LAST! THE DEVIL'S EYE!"

Bertrand laughed in excitement as well as he exclaimed, "It's worth millions!"

He walked over and begged, "Let me look! Let me look at it please!"

Spectra frowned at Bertrand and merely gave him a ten second look before covering it with her hands once more. Before Dani could get back up, Bruce picked her up by the hood of her jumper in his jaws.

Bertrand frowned and said, "Hey now that wasn't a very good look. I know there's enough there to cut it into two equal shares"

Spectra blasted Bertrand back with an ecto blast and said as she began to head back to the boat, "YOU IDIOT! CUT UP A PERFECT GEM?! The Devil's Eye is mine! It's finally all mine!"

Bertrand then realised what Spectra was doing and chased after her as he shouted, "HEY HALF OF IT IS MINE YOU DOUBLE CROSSING CROOK!"

"Put me down Bruce!" Dani demanded but Bruce ignored her and began to carry her back to the boat, with Spyro behind him.


	11. Escape From Spectra

Cujo peeked from the cave and saw that the three ghost vultures were waiting for him to come out from the trees, he turned his head and saw that Johnny 13's and Kitty's place wasn't that far from where he was. Not wanting to wait any longer, he dashed out of the cave and began to fly at top speed towards the house.

As soon as the vultures saw Cujo was out of the cave, they immediately flew after him. Cujo pushed himself faster and faster and then immediately dove right into the chimney and phased out of the fire place. He fell to the floor, panting in pure exhaustion from all the flying he did.

Everyone woke up to the sound of Cujo's panting. Kitty then exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! It's Cujo"

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright boy?" Frostbite asked. Ember then asked, "Do they want us now?"

"Everyone back up and give Cujo some air" Nocturne spoke out. Everyone took a step back and then Kitty picked Cujo up and said, "Poor Cujo. He's so tired"

Johnny immediately pulled out one of his Ghost Zone specialty drink and said, "Here this will make a new dog out of you"

He placed one drop of the drink in Cujo's mouth. Cujo's eyes widened as he swallowed it and then just like Danny, he coughed for a moment. Suddenly Cujo floated in the air and barked at everyone like a trumpet and flew out the door.

"CHARGE!" Everyone shouted and then began to fly behind Cujo, following him to the boat.

"THE BOX GHOST IS READY FOR A RIP ROARING FIGHT WITH MY NEW WEAPON!" Box Ghost exclaimed before pulling out some bubble wrap. "THE BUBBLE WRAP OF DEATH!"

They all turned invisible and flew up the ramp onto the boat. They found Danny and Sam downstairs, who then told them the plan. Danny gave Sam a watch and said, "Here Sam, this watch will give the ability to turn invisible like a ghost"

"Thanks Danny. Now let's do this" Sam said as she put the watch on and they both quietly went upstairs, where Spectra was holding Danielle and Bertrand at gun point.

The two of them were standing by the wall as she held a powerful blaster at them in one hand and Dani's teddy bear in the other. Bertrand continued to frown angrily at her for double crossing him. Danny gave Sam the end of the rope he was holding and they both turned invisible and stood at the opposite sides of the doorway, holding the rope tight ready.

"Now don't move. If either of you try to follow me as I leave, you'll get blasted!" Spectra sneered.

"Give back my teddy bear first" Dani said.

Spectra however merely smirked and held the teddy bear tight in her hands as she said, "I'm afraid the teddy bear is going with me my dear. I have become it"

She chuckled as she began to walk backwards, she suddenly fell backwards on the rope and screamed as she fell to the ground backwards, dropping the blaster and the teddy bear. When the teddy bear landed, both Bertrand and Dani saw something sparkling in the back of the bear and realised that Spectra had stuffed the diamond inside Dani's bear.

"MY DIAMOND!" Spectra screamed as suddenly she saw Bertrand charging towards it greedily.

Spectra grabbed his legs and pulled him down, Dani immediately ran over and grabbed the teddy bear and began to run as Bertrand and Spectra ran after her. Bertrand grabbed Spectra by her legs and they both tripped over.

"CHARGE!" Everyone shouted as they immediately began to attack Spectra and Bertrand.

Spectra and Bertrand were hit by ecto-blasts, ice blasts, Bertrand was wrapped up in bubble wrap and then frozen. Shadow then placed the Spectre Deflector belt around Spectra's waist and she screamed as the belt electrocuted her.

Bruce and Spiro were about to help their mistress but they both suddenly heard a whistle. They turned around and saw Danny holding Sam in his ghost form, floating inside the cage small as mice. Bruce and Spiro immediately charged after them and as soon as they close enough, Danny flew with Sam right out of the cage and closed the door behind them.

"NOW!" Sam and Danny shouted to Johnny 13, who then placed a small device on the door of the cage. A green shield surrounded the cage and stopped both the ghost alligators from getting out.

Dani was at the jetski trying to start it up, Spectra appeared over the balcony and aimed her blaster at Dani.

"LOOK OUT!" Danny shouted and just as Spectra fired the shot, Danny jumped in front of Dani and deflected it with a shield.

Nocturne appeared in front of her and destroyed the blaster with his own ecto blast. Sam then sat behind Dani as she continued to try and start the jetski.

"Something's wrong with it! It won't start!" Sam said to Danny.

"Johnny can you take a look at it?" Danny asked.

Johnny nodded and then looked at the Jet Ski by phasing his head inside the engine. He pulled it out and said, "The engine's fine. I'll keep looking"

"Nocturne, Frostbite, Shadow, light up the fireworks!" Danny called out.

All three ghosts flew down inside the boat and lit up all the fireworks and immediately got out of there before they went off.

All the fireworks immediately went off and began flying everywhere around the boat.

"YOU…AND YOUR INFERNAL FIREWORKS! ARGHHHH!" Spectra screamed as she dodged the oncoming fireworks.

Johnny continued to look over the jetski and then said, "This thing's low on gas!"

He immediately pulled out some of his own drink and handed it to Kitty as he said, "Kitty fill it with this! Hurry!"

Kitty nodded and began pouring the drink inside the gas compartment. The jetski immediately started and Sam held onto Dani as it took off, Danny took to the air with Nocturne, Frostbite, Shadow, Johnny, Kitty, Ember and Box Ghost. Spectra however came out of the boat and thanks to the Spectre Deflector, she didn't have the ability to fly however she wasn't about to let Dani run off with the Devil's Eye.

She grabbed onto the rope that was hanging off the end of the jetski and started climbing up it, Ember saw this and used her guitar and blasted her back, Spectra however was not going to give up and held on to the end of the rope as she was being pulled along the water.

Suddenly the roof of the boat exploded and Bruce and Spiro were shot right out of the cage. The two alligators held onto each other as they landed in the water. At first they were relived to be okay, but their relief was short as they saw they were about to be hit by the jetski, they ducked into the water and avoided getting hit, however as soon as they emerged, Spectra had landed on them and they were now being used as her water skis.

Spectra kept hitting them with the end of the rope which made them mad.

"DANI TURN!" Sam shouted as she saw they were heading for the river boat.

Dani immediately turned the wheel and avoided the river boat, the rope snapped and Spectra, Bruce and Spiro gasped as they saw they were heading straight for the sinking river boat. She screamed as they went up the ramp, Bruce and Spiro turned intangible and avoided crashing, Spectra however hit the pipe and held on, grimacing in pain. Bertrand who was now floating in the water couldn't help but laugh in his head that Spectra had lost.

"Alright! We did it!" Danny shouted in happiness. Sam high fived Dani and Danny as she said, "That was pretty cool!"

Everyone cheered as they continued to head off into the swamp. Spectra cried out in despair, "There goes my diamond! My precious diamond!"

She held onto the pipe and climbed up a little as Bruce and Spiro continued to try and eat her.


	12. Dani Is Adopted

Back in Amity Park at the Rescue Aid Society Headquarters, everyone looked at the screen as a news report was being shown about Danielle.

A ghost named Ghostwriter was doing the news report, _"Because of a brave little girl named Danielle, the Devil's Eye; the world's largest diamond is now at the Amity Park Museum. The two culprits responsible for kidnapping Danielle Penelope Spectra and Bertrand have been arrested"_

The news then showed Danielle coming out of the Amity Park Orphanage with her new parents as Ghostwriter continue, _"And to what's more important everyone, this little orphan's dream has come true. Today she's being adopted and here she is now with her new mother and father"_

Danielle smiled and hugged her new parents. Everyone in the building smiled warmly as they saw Dani with her new parents. Sam then said to Danny, "I'm so happy for her"

"Yeah and you know Sam, Dani kind of bought us together" Danny said with a smile.

"No doubt about that" Sam said and then suddenly gave Danny a quick kiss on the cheek, making him blush madly.

He suddenly reached over and the two shared a passionate kiss on the lips. They continued to kiss for a few more seconds and then pulled apart. Danny smiled and said, "Wow! Remind me to go on missions more often"

They continued to watch the news. Ghostwriter bent down to Dani's height and held the microphone to her as he said, _"Danielle, you're a brave little girl to go through all that"_

" _Yeah but I didn't do it all by myself. It was also thanks to Danny and Sam from the Rescue Aid Society who helped me as well"_ Danielle said.

" _The Rescue Aid Society?"_ Ghostwriter asked.

" _Yeah they rescued me_ " Danielle answered. She then waved at the camera and shouted, _"Hi Danny. Hi Sam. Thanks for everything"_

Everyone in the building laughed a little before the news finished. Suddenly Cujo flew into the building carrying a note on his collar.

"Cujo! What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Cujo landed and then Danny pulled the note off from his collar and he and Sam read it. Danny then said, "Looks like another call for help. Looks like you're gonna need some volunteers Mr Lancer"

Sam immediately raised hers and Danny's hands. Danny's eyes widened and he asked, "You sure Sam?"

"Absolutely. As I said I'm no pushover. I have my own way of doing things" Sam said with a smirk. Danny chuckled and said, "That's what I'm counting on"

* * *

Danny, Sam and Cujo were once again in one of Jake's helicopters as he pushed against the snowy weather. Jake did a nose dive which spooked them all a little bit, but he straightened up and continued to fly right as they headed for another mission.

 **THE END! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
